The Black Heart
by mochipenguin
Summary: She was in search of something, of someone from her past. She didn't ask for it, but she ended up searching for something else with strangers along the way. And again, she didn't ask for it, but she ended up needing the white wizard, because he has everything she needs; a sense of both kindness and evilness. (Fai/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Journey**

The dark sky growled, followed by a flash of thunder. The rain started to fall, wetting her white attire which was stained by blood as the rain dripped upon her cheeks. She sighed, finally finishing off her task. Looking around, she saw the dead bodies of her comrades. The villagers she saved were now crying, grateful to be saved.

Though they were grateful, none of them seemed to thank her for what she did. They knew that she was one of _them_, but they ignored the fact that she betrayed them just to save the villagers. She turned around and began to walk away from the villagers, heading to the lake hidden far in the woods.

Arriving there, she looked down at the rain hitting on the lake's surface, forming pretty circles of little water waves. Her mind began to wander as she remembered _him_, the only one who used to need her, appreciate her for what she is. The one who showed her the light through the darkness; the one who sealed some of her darkness and unleashed her bright side.

She then held on the pink crystal pendant she had on her neck, smiling to herself.

"The time has come. My search for you has begun, my dear. We will be reunited again, and I am sure of that." As she whispered these words, the crystal started to glow, suddenly creating a field of powerful circle around her feet. "To the witch's place, I go." She whispered again, a painful smile on her face. Her body began to fade slowly and before long, she was gone.

A figure stood behind a tree nearby, crossing his arms as he concluded what had happened before his eyes and what had been said before his ears. He smirked, "So, you betrayed us just to search for him? I wish you luck with darkness on the way, then. There shall be no light in your path, unless a guy as him appears. May your future be… dark." He then chuckled, before vanishing with the wind.

She was the first one to arrive. The first person she saw was a lady in dark attire, looking quite surprised to see her. The witch was very pretty, and she somehow admired her. She then let out a smile to the witch. Before the witch could say anything, something appeared upon them, and it revealed a boy carrying a girl in his arms, his face full of worry. The witch turned her attention to the boy, and she observed the scene in front of her with interested eyes.

Before long, two more figures appeared before them. A blond wizard with a white coat, and a strong-willed warrior with a dark appearance. Since the two were very tall, she had to look up. Again, she listened to their conversations as they introduced themselves.

Upon her realization, the attention was then turned towards her. She heard of their names, but she wasn't interested.

"I am Nazaiya Kudoki of the Shadow Valley." She introduced herself simply, bowing in respect.

The witch nodded in approval, before asking;  
"You do know where we are, right?"  
"Yes," the wizard said, "a place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price."  
"That's correct," the witch nodded. "Well then, since all of you are here, that means each of you have some sort of a wish to make…"

And at once, the two tall guys began to speak of their different wishes. The wizard doesn't want to return to his place, but the warrior does.

"What about you?" the witch asked, turning her attention to Nazaiya.  
"I want to travel between dimensions to search… for a particular part of me." She said, her eyes full of sorrow.  
The witch paused for a bit. She then explained that this was a hard thing to do, and paying separately won't do. She called out for each one of them, naming their wishes in order. She then asked for everyone to give up their most precious belonging, and at the thought of that, Nazaiya curled her lips, almost reluctant to agree.

The witch asked the warrior for his sword, and the wizard for his tattoo. Nazaiya sensed each and every emotion they felt, and for the wizard, she knew it was more than just a tattoo. But still, he let out a smile. The witch then turned to her, looking at her for a few seconds.

"Well then, I shall ask for your precious belonging now… but you don't have one, do you?" she asked.  
"I do." Nazaiya replied, before taking off the crystal pendant on her neck. Just as she handed it to the witch, a light glowed upon her body as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

As she opened her eyes, she found the people around her were looking at her with shock written on their faces. Her white, stained blood coat had now turned into a dark, black cloak. Her eyes were deep pink, almost red. The witch wasn't surprised, though.

"This was precious, but _not_ very precious. But I'll accept this for now." She said, before talking to the others again. A guy came running towards them, carrying some sort of fluffy animals in his arms. The two animals were introduced shortly after.

"There is no coincidence in this world. There is only destiny. You were all destined to meet each other." The witch spoke, before saying the price for the boy called 'Syaoran'.

Hearing that the boy had to give up his relationship, Nazaiya couldn't help but feel the sadness as much as Syaoran does. She knew what it feels like, at least, she almost did.

The rain had been pouring down and unnoticed, and everyone was quiet for a moment to hear the boy's decision. In the end, he spoke. "I won't let Sakura die!" he said with such force, that Nazaiya was sure to know how much he loved the girl.

The witch then began to explain about how different the worlds and dimensions were going to be, and how tough they are. How different the same person in another world would be, and how different the living standards and everything are.

After her words, the 'Mokona' began to glow as it grew very large wings, absorbing the people it was supposed to. They were all pulled in by force, and before long, they had all moved into an alternate dimension, not knowing where they were heading to. The last thing Nazaiya remembered was the witch's harsh but kind words, before she blacked out.

As they vanished, the sky began to clear up and the sun began to shine upon the witch's place.

"Well then, good luck on your journey." The witch said, looking up at the clear sky.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N**: Hello! It's my first time writing an anime fanfic, yeah, but I'm an author at asianfanfics as well. For kpop, of course. But don't worry, I know that anime and kpop are two different things so I altered my writing style and also the perspective and everything in between… I don't know, this is not making sense right haha.

Anyway, thank you for your interest and reading till the end of this! Read on forward if you'd like, I appreciate it all! Thank you~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dark Blossoms**

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard a commotion around her. She slowly sat up, and saw that the blond and that 'Mokona' was trying to wake up Syaoran. His name was the only one she remembered thus far, unfortunately.

The moment Syaoran woke up, he called out for a girl's name. Nazaiya smiled, seeing how strong he held on the girl even when he's unconscious. The blond spoke to him, and she listened attentively as she moved to lean on the wall and crossed her legs.

"I'm Syaoran." He introduced himself when he was talking with the blond.  
"Ah, my name is very long so you can just call me Fai." The blond said, pointing at himself. "And the black one over there, what's your name?" he called out for the 'black' guy at the corner.  
"Hey! It's Kurogane!" the 'black' guy argued with a pissed face on, and Nazaiya slightly giggled.  
Ignoring this 'Kurogane', the blond turned his attention towards her. "Oh, you're awake as well! What's your name?"  
"Nazaiya." She said simply, letting out a welcoming smile.

Then again, he turned his attention towards the boy. The boy was worried that the girl's body was extremely cold, and suddenly, the blond pulled out a feather from behind the boy. They were all surprised, but not her. She only observed when the feather sparkled, going inside the girl's body. She eyed the blond wizard suspiciously, crossing her arms as she did so.

They were talking about the feather, but all she had been was only a listener and observer of the things in front of her. But then, when Mokona revealed the face it'll make when it sensed the feather, she couldn't help but let out an inner squeal. Luckily, nobody noticed.

"Will you tell me when there's a feather close by?" Syaoran asked Mokona with a serious face on.  
Mokona nodded, "Of course!"  
"….Thank you." Syaoran smiled.  
"I don't plan on helping you." Kurogane spoke. "I just wanted to return to my place, so I won't be helping you. You hear me?"  
Syaoran nodded, "Yes, I won't trouble you."

Kurogane was surprised with his enthusiasm, and Fai laughed.

"Syaoran, you're so serious!" Fai chuckled.  
"What about you?" Kurogane asked the wizard, and Fai smiled.  
"Yes, I'll help him. Returning to my world isn't my priority anyway. I'll help as long as there isn't any harm. Besides, I don't have anything to do~" Fai replied happily.

Something about his smile was bothering her. Nazaiya weren't sure why, but it made her remember the guy that she was looking for, but also made her try to forget that guy in the same time. She frowned, starting to get confused.

"Hey, you over there. What about you?" Fai called out for her, and she was brought back to reality.  
For a moment, she hesitated. "Well, I'm searching for something as well, but I can sense it myself. So helping another person who's in search of something won't hurt, right?" she said with a smile.

Just then, the door opened and came in a couple, bringing in trays of drinks and food along.  
"I'm Arisugawa Sorata!" the guy exclaimed. "And this is my wife!" he directed to the lady.  
"I am Arashi." The lady introduced herself.

After a while of talking, they welcomed all of them and pushed open the curtains to reveal the country; The Republic of Hanshin.

At the sight of the night sky and the lights on the streets, Nazaiya felt a sudden rush of pain inside her body. She gasped silently, grasping her cloak to hold in the little pain. It was just for a few seconds, but her eyes twitched when it was over. She blinked for a few seconds to adjust her sight, before taking a deep breath to calm down. There was something happening inside her, or precisely, her _heart_.

A gloved hand held one of hers, making her surprised. Nazaiya looked up to see Fai, looking at her as he sat right next to her.  
"You okay there?" he asked with a smile.  
"I'm fine." She replied, with a smile as well.

Not noticing anything, the couple began to explain about the world or country they were in. They told all about the symbols of tiger and whatnot. Fai kept asking questions beside her, and all she did were listening. Truth is, she can't concentrate anymore. The pain earlier brought a little shock to her. "_This is not the time yet…_" she thought to herself.

She then learned about the kudan, which she tried so hard to understand through her fazed mind. She did giggle when something hit Kurogane's head, and she agreed to them when they said to look for the feather. She has nothing to lose by helping them, anyway. As long as they stay as they are, and they don't get in her way.

"You guys can stay here as long as you'd like, because it's our hotel!" Sorata exclaimed, and Syaoran thanked the two. "It's almost midnight, so let's sleep. I'll show you guys the rooms."  
Arashi told Syaoran that he can stay with Sakura in the room, and Fai and Kurogane had to share a room. But then Arashi turned to Nazaiya, but she didn't say anything.

"There is another room that you can stay, but it's a little smaller because it's for one person only." She finally said, and Nazaiya stood up.  
"I'll just go with that, then." She said, following Arashi as she showed her the room.

Being alone in the room, she took off her black, dull cloak and hanged it on the wall. There was a mirror in the room, and she looked at her reflection. Though she was wearing something different before she gave the pendant to the witch of dimension, she was now in a white dress that went just past her knee, with pink linings around from the sleeves to the skirt. Looking at it, she was reminded of the blond wizard's clothes. The only difference is that his was full of blue, while hers with pastel pink.

"The dress of the crystal magicians…. Very clever." She smirked, realizing how pretty her attire was.

For a moment, she remembered; she isn't a magician now, she's a witch. She grunted at the thought, hating this one fact.

Nazaiya then pulled her futon next to the wall and far away from the window, for safety reasons. She began to lie down and shifted aside, looking at the wall beside her. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to sleep.

One thing that clouded her mind was that particular wizard. The good thing about being a witch is that, she will always know what magic another wizard or mage has. She knew that this wizard holds a large sum of power inside of him, and it amazed her although he was hiding it. But that is all she could know about him.

And the thing that bothers her more; he's a rival. He uses white magic, a pure one, but his heart was not clean. She couldn't read minds, but she knew that much. A white wizard and a black witch…. That sounds awful.

And the fact that the crystal pendant is not with her anymore, there is no stopping to whatever power that's going to start blossoming inside of her, the child who was once raised by the people who killed her parents.

She then began to get sleepy after having to think of everything, and before long, she fell into a deep slumber.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Encounter**

It was a typical weekday morning in the Republic of Hanshin. Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran were all ready to go outside and take a stroll around, looking at the place to know about the kudan and maybe, to find the feather. They were all waiting for that other girl in their group, which take slightly longer to appear that morning.

When she was finally ready, Nazaiya stepped out of the hotel's front door and joined the guys, and Arashi came along. The three finally were able to see her true form when she's in normal clothes. As they actually began to notice, Nazaiya had a straight hair that went past her shoulders a bit, and she had a pair of pretty deep pink eyes. She was wearing a plain, pastel pink blouse with a pair of jeans, something that she felt very comfortable the first time she tried them. She decided to just go with a simple look that day, anyway.

"Ah! Now that everyone's here, I guess you guys are good to go. I should be going now too!" Sorata said, and he went to Syaoran, before giving the boy a purse shaped like a frog. "Here, there's lunch money in it. Use it wisely alright?"  
"Hey, why'd you give that to the boy?" Kurogane asked, annoyed.  
"Because he looks the most trustworthy!" he answered with a happy smile, which made Fai and Nazaiya giggling at the side.

After Syaoran was assured by Arashi that she would take care of Sakura, they all began to venture in the city. The busy city was very crowded, to their amazement. Nazaiya looked around, always in search for someone familiar… just in case.

"Nazaiya-chan! Are you amazed by these tall buildings too?" Fai asked, surprising her for a bit.  
"A-Ah, well sort of." She was half-lying. She _was_ amazed, but that wasn't the reason why she looked around.  
"What about you Kuro-tan? And Syaoran?" he asked more.  
"Don't call me that!" the 'black' guy got angry, again.  
"No, I haven't seen anything like this scenery…" Syaoran answered.

They then continued on walking, till they met a fruit vendor.  
"Welcome! Come and buy some fresh apples!" he spoke loudly.  
Syaoran looked at the apple in confusion. "This is an apple?" he asked.  
"Of course it is, child!" the fruit vendor answered.  
Fai was confused as well. "Eh? Is the apple in your country different, Syaoran?"

After some argue with what apples look like, from pears to laki fruit, they all decided to buy some apples and ate it at a bridge. Surprisingly, everyone was impressed with the taste.

"Wow, this is really juicy…" Nazaiya said, letting out her thought for once.  
They were somehow surprised.  
"How are apples in your country then, Nazaiya-chan?" Fai asked, taking a bite from his apple.  
"Well… Fruits in my world are all black and taste like… I don't know, tasteless?" She answered, staring at the apple in her hand.  
"Well, guess we _are_ from different worlds after all." Fai shrugged happily. "Oh, I forgot to ask, how did you guys came by to the dimensional witch's place?"  
Syaoran looked at the wizard. "I was sent by the priest in my country…"  
"Ah, then that means the priest is really something! What about you Kuro-rin?" Fai asked Kurogane, and he was yelled at again because of the name.  
"I was sent forcefully by the princess of my country." Kurogane then said.  
"Oooh, you must have done something bad~" Fai cooed, making the said ninja pissed more than he already was. "And you?" Fai asked Nazaiya, tilting his head to the side.

She was starting to think of something. This wizard seriously, he wants to know everything, does he? She couldn't tell that she was able to transport because there was a huge amount of power in that crystal before she transported, because it was _her_ powers since she was a child. The powers ran out eventually, but the crystal only has memories now.

"The crystal I gave to the witch contained enough power of transportation. I don't have that much power in me…" she lied yet again. "And what about you, Fai-san?".  
"Wahh, you finally called my name!" he clapped happily. "I went there on my own. No matter how strong a magic one has, they could only use the power of transportation once. That's why the priest in Syaoran's country transferred him and Sakura to the dimensional witch instead." Fai was talking seriously, and Nazaiya observed that other side of him intently.

Syaoran was quiet for a moment, as if reminiscing over something.  
"Sakura…" he muttered slowly.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion nearby and everybody looked up. There, stood proudly on top of the buildings is a huge gang in black, with some sort of goggles on. Apparently, as the people around said, they came to fight for territories… _again_.

"Hyuu~ So cool!" Fai whistled. It happened in almost a flash, when everyone let out their kudans and a fight started. A huge one, which is a battle between kudans. Nazaiya backed off a bit and remained unnoticed, not wanting to get involved with all the mess.

As the leader of the group unleashed his kudan, she heard gasps of amazement. She was surprised as well, that a kudan could be that huge. And another thing that happened was, Syaoran saved a kid. Around his age, maybe? Nazaiya looked as the two kudans tried to defend their owners; one of a fire element, and the other is water. And it didn't take long before the leader declared that he likes the boy because of the power Syaoran had.

"Hey, the police are coming!" one of the members shouted, making the other members alarmed. Shougo, as the leader said his name was, somehow cursed under his breath. "Everyone, separate!" he shouted, before turning to Syaoran. "I can't wait until I see you again." He then left, alongside his friends.

Syaoran's kudan went back inside him, and he felt really warm as he held his chest. He was truly amazed. Nazaiya then began to walk near him, alongside Fai and Kurogane.  
"Wow, was that all your doing? That was great!" Fai praised Syaoran.  
Syaoran shrugged. "I don't really know…" he said, before remembering about the other boy he saved earlier. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, helping that boy to stand up. He was then surprised when he found out that the boy's kudan appeared in the same form of its owner.  
"Anything is possible." Kurogane said.

"Um… where's Mokona?" Nazaiya asked. Just then everyone noticed the disappearance of the fluffy ball of cuteness.  
"Ah, there it is!" Fai pointed towards a group of girls who were hugging Mokona, squealing happily at its softness.  
Nazaiya came over to the girls, and Mokona then hoped on to her. The squealing girls stopped as they saw her, somehow sensing a scary aura around her for no reason. They then began to leave, waving Mokona as they went by.  
"Where were you, Mokona?" Fai asked.  
"I was on Kurogane's head…" Mokona spoke, "but then he threw me off!" it made a sad face, which was ignored by Kurogane.

Mokona then began to tell Syaoran that it sensed the feather's presence, but at that exact moment, Nazaiya felt like she was being watched. She turned around, staring directly at a building behind her. She looked up, glaring at the top of the building, as if she knew someone was looking at her. That particular person was hiding right now, and she could feel it. She knew she had to do something.

"Can I be excused for some time?" Nazaiya spoke softly, not caring the looks they gave her.  
"Ehh, where are you going?" Fai asked. "Won't it be dangerous for you to be out alone?"  
She smiled. "I'm fine. Just gonna look for things… I'll meet you guys at the hotel later alright?"  
"Hmph, just go." Kurogane said, uninterested.  
"….Thanks." She said, before turning around and walking away through the crowd.

When she was sure she was out of sight, Nazaiya looked up on top of the buildings again, trying to sense where the observer was. Being trained since she was a child, tracking someone she knows was a piece of cake. Without hesitation, Nazaiya ran through the crowd and busy city towards the abandoned building. It was surely creepy, but she was more than used to this sort of place.

She slowly entered the building, fully aware of the dim surrounding.  
"Come out." She simply said, which came out more as an order.

A figure appeared before her. A male, someone who knew her well and vice versa. Someone who resembles the one she needs to search for. The biological brother of the person she seeks. This person had a slight hidden fang in his mouth, and that what makes it easier for Nazaiya to recognize him.

"My, aren't you eager to meet me?" the male said, smiling from ear to ear. Wicked, as she always had thought of him.  
"Not really. What are you doing here?" she asked, demanding for answers.  
"Can't you ask something else? Like how I got here… Or why I'm here…"  
She frowned in disgust. "Then tell me, Ryoji. Why, and how, did you got here?" she hissed.  
"Firstly, I'm here to check up on how the girl's that had killed her comrades is doing. Is she happy now, living with new people? And secondly, you must have forgotten that I own the black crystal." He smirked.

Of course, the black crystal. The crystal that absorbs all of the power the opponent has when he or she dies. A cruel way of killing people, by draining one's power. Unfortunately, his answers weren't satisfying enough for her.

"Get out of my way, Ryoji. You wouldn't dare to stop me." She challenged him.  
"Of course, I won't. I'm just going to observe. Like we had always been trained for back in Shadow Valley, right?" he stepped closer. "An observer, a traitor. A sense of evilness which could drive a demon happy."  
"Shut up. I don't need you to explain things I already know." She spat.

He then turned around, releasing the wings he had hidden on his back. He was ready to fly away. "Well, I don't think I am needed then. Do remember, Nazaiya. You are not, I repeat not, of the bright side. You will forever be the in the dark, grasping to absorb sins to refill your heart. No sense of kindness would be able to change you."  
"And we'll see about that, cursed one." She said coldly, earning a smirk from the devil. Before long, Ryoji vanished, leaving her alone in the dim place.

The short meeting made Nazaiya pissed, and annoyed. She was losing her cool, although she lacked it to begin with. She walked slowly out of the building, now knowing that she didn't know the place well. She held the center of her head, summoning her kudan.

"Show me the way home. To the hotel." She whispered. As she closed her eyes, the kudan took her body through the busy city, all to the way back at the hotel. It took some time, but she managed to get home before the other guys.

But just as she got there, she almost collapsed to the floor. She felt weak. As she stepped inside the place, she had to support herself by relying on the walls that she could reach. It took a while, before she finally got inside her room.

"What is this… sickening power…?" she breathed out.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cold Hand**

There was a faint knock on the door, and Nazaiya's eyes shot open.

"Nazaiya-san? This is Arashi. Are you awake?" a voice came from outside.  
"Yeah, I just woke up." She answered groggily, wondering how she fell asleep.  
"Then come join us, we're just about to have breakfast." Arashi said. "And the other guys are going out again today.  
"…I'll be down in a bit. Thanks." Hearing Nazaiya's words, Arashi began to walk away from the room as her faint footsteps were heard.

Nazaiya sat up and tried to adjust her sight, realizing that morning has come. She didn't remember how she fell asleep though. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and began to get ready for the day.

Downstairs, the atmosphere was lively as usual. Mokona was trying to steal Kurogane's meal and the ninja would be angry at the fluffy ball, as always. Fai would be laughing in the corner, and Syaoran would eat his meal silently.

At the sight of the girl, Mokona hopped off Kurogane with food in its mouth. Kurogane failed to catch him however, losing his pancake that morning. Mokona went near Nazaiya as she sat down, preparing to tell a lot of stories to the girl.

"Good morning!" it greeted.  
"Oh, 'morning Mokona." She smiled.  
"Nazaiya-chan! Do you know something? Yesterday after you went away, a guy named Masayoshi who Syaoran saved brought us to a restaurant. Syaoran met two people who resembled the king and priest in his country!" Mokona exclaimed happily.  
Nazaiya looked at Syaoran. "Really?" she simply asked.  
"Ah, yes." The boy nodded.  
"After that we went somewhere," Mokona continued, "and a group of guys in black attacked us! He was going for Syaoran!"  
"But Kuro-puu fought them bravely!" Fai added. "The leader of the group had a high-level kudan, but then Kuro-puu unleashed his kudan and it turned into a sword, and he even made a cool remark!" the wizard clapped happily.  
She looked towards Kurogane. "What was your kudan like?" she asked.  
"It's a dragon." He simply answered, before shoving food into his mouth.  
"Oh, and we discovered that maybe the feather is in a kudan." Fai then said, making Nazaiya look at him.  
"I see…" she mumbled. "Then we're going to search for someone who has a strong kudan?"  
And the wizard nodded happily.

The sky was clear that day, as they all went out to search for the feather.

"As I thought, nobody would walk with their kudans out…" Fai said, looking at the crowd of people walking around.  
"And it's not like anyone would just give up the feather if we ask for it, either." Kurogane added.

Suddenly, a boy appeared from the walls, literally. It stuck his head out and smiled, as another boy that resembled him came.

"Syaoran-kun!" he called out, and everyone looked at him.  
"Ah, Masayoshi-kun." Syaoran let out a relieved sigh.  
"Have you found what you were searching for?" he asked. "If not, then I can help you! It's Sunday today, so I have the day off."  
Nazaiya looked at the kudan that was now making its way inside the boy's body. "Hey," she spoke, "was that your kudan? It could track people, right?"  
"Oh, yes." Masayoshi nodded, "but that's all it can do… Pretty useless I guess."  
"That's not true. That power is really amazing." Syaoran praised him.

All of a sudden, something flew down from the sky at a fast speed. Fai and Kurogane who were aware of it managed to dodge it, but in a flash, it took Masayoshi and Mokona away with its beak, leaving the four people in a shock. A paper was left on the ground, and Syaoran quickly took it.

"I'll be waiting at the Hanshin Palace." he read it out loud, before calling for the others. "Guys, look at this!"

Realizing that Syaoran was talking in a weird language, they all began to speak something which also came out as another language. None of them understand each other now. Nazaiya felt overwhelmed, hearing all sort of languages in her ears.

But then it clicked in their heads;  
"Mokona!" they voiced out, knowing well that the miscommunication was caused by the Mokona's absence. Though they weren't sure of who said what, they came to an agreement to go to the said palace. Fai then reached for Nazaiya's hand, before he dragged her along as they all ran to the palace. The girl was surprised, but she couldn't just pull away, not when the hand that held her was actually _cold_.

Arriving at the entrance of the palace, they saw Mokona and Masayoshi, being hung up high at the highest roof.

"There they are!" Fai waved at the two.  
"They seem fine to me." Kurogane added.  
Upon realization, Nazaiya spoke. "We finally can understand each other..."  
"So it _was_ because of Mokona after all…" said Syaoran.

They then began to run, heading inside. Poor Nazaiya was still dragged along, because Fai didn't let go of her hand. She was struggling to keep pace with the wizard, since he had such long legs.

Reaching someplace high where they could get near the huge palace, they stopped and looked around. There was a huge crowd around, praising some sort of an idol.

When Nazaiya saw the big crowd, she thought she would feel pain because of everyone's inner greed or something that relates to evilness. But to her surprise, nothing happened to her; she wasn't feeling pain at all. She stared at the hand that still held hers, and stared at the person who was looking at the crowd. "…Is this because of you?" she asked in whisper, not hoping for Fai to hear it.

Syaoran held up the letter he got earlier and asked in a loud voice, "Excuse me! Can anyone tell me who wrote this letter?"

"I did!" a female voice answered, coming from the palace. They all looked up as the crowd began to talk loudly.  
"PRIMERA-CHAN!" they shouted, looking at the female.  
"Who the heck is this female?!" Kurogane frowned in anger.  
"How dare you say such things!" the crowd answered him. "She can sing, dance and has sexy legs! She's a cutie, and she's an amazing idol! She's the best!"  
Ignoring the noisy crowd, Syaoran shouted. "Please let Mokona and Masayoshi go!"  
"Eh?" Primera was surprised. "This is not Syaoran?"  
"No! I am Syaoran!" he said.

As the idol was getting mad at her followers, Nazaiya slowly tried pulling her hand away from the wizard's strong grip.  
"Fai-san…" she called out.  
"Hm? What is it, Nazaiya-chan?" he asked with a smile.  
"Can you let go of my hand?" she asked, trying to reply with a smile as well.  
"Ah… I'm sorry~" he apologized, finally letting go.

Fai then turned his attention away, and towards the idol.  
"If you want them back, you have to fight me first!" Primera challenged them.  
"Well, I'll go!" Fai volunteered.  
"How are you going to go up there?" Kurogane asked.  
"By using my kudan." Fai answered, almost proudly.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, and a huge kudan appeared before him. A very huge phoenix, proudly spreading its wings. Like a person who has mastered the art of flying, he slowly rose to the sky and made its way high up, to where Primera was.

"Wow, he could fly!" Syaoran exclaimed, sounding excited.  
"His kudan is really something." Kurogane added.  
Nazaiya looked at the wizard, before smiling. For some reason, he looked very…. charming.

Primera then took out a microphone after complaining that she couldn't even fly with her kudan, before letting out a loud welcoming phrase which sends out a large bulk of letters out. The letters went to Fai, hitting him as an explosion formed and a loud noise was heard.

Gasping, Syaoran shouted. "Fai-san!"

It didn't take long before the wizard appeared again after the smoke subsided, smiling as he was being protected by his kudan. Though Fai was praising how amazing the country was, Primera attacked him continuously, without mercy. She was pissed at how fast Fai moved, and how easily he dodged.

Kurogane eyed him suspiciously. "He's dodging without using his kudan…"  
"I can see that. He's used to fighting, as well…" Syaoran said. "You can see how powerful he is, just by looking into his eyes."  
"Hmph, guess you're not as dumb as you look." Kurogane smirked.

There were a lot of explosions in the air, making Nazaiya annoyed. It was getting on her nerves, because Fai wasn't attacking at all and the loud noises were really disturbing. She knew she had to do something. Being unnoticed, she jumped off the place where they were standing.

Still angry, Primera let out another huge, strong blow over Fai. This time, he couldn't dodge it and it really hit him hard, sending him flying.

As Fai was falling down, he was caught in mid-air by an animal, making him sit on it. To be exact, a kudan. He looked up and saw Nazaiya, standing on top of one of the roofs of the castle as she controlled the kudan with her hand. The kudan is actually a Pegasus. A fierce, black one that has large wings and flames in his eyes, ready to kill anyone. Nazaiya then ordered the kudan to put the wizard down, but Fai quickly called for his kudan again and jumped off the Pegasus.

"If you don't mind Nazaiya-chan," he smiled at her, "I would like to finish this myself."

Smirking, Nazaiya jumped off the roof and flew beside the flying Fai, her kudan obediently flying before her.

"I'm sorry, but I _would_ mind." She said, eyeing Primera, sending shivers down the idol's spine. "But I can't bother a man's fight, can I? So… do as you wish. But make it quick."  
Fai chuckled. "Are you jealous, Nazaiya-chan?" he asked playfully.  
"What? Of course not!" she argued back with a very, very slight blush upon her cheeks.  
Primera's fans began to talk among themselves loudly. "Hey! Are these two dating? Should we ship them? They'd make a perfect couple because they have a black and white kudan!"

Primera was starting to get annoyed. "Hey! Are you guys going to just quarrel over there?! Fine then!" she shouted angrily, before aiming her weapon towards the two.

"Ahh, I guess I really should stop her now." Fai said, ready to go.  
Without a word, Nazaiya sighed before fleeing away, leaving the wizard chuckling to himself again.  
"Aww, she has a cute side too." He muttered, before flying quickly towards Primera.

Primera let out yet another blow, and Fai didn't dodge it this time. Instead, he jumped on the kanji letters and ran towards the idol, making everyone surprised.

In seconds, Fai was hovering over her, inches away from her face.  
"I don't want to hurt such a cute girl." He winked, "So can you please stop now?"  
Primera's eyes became teary of embarrassment. "I won't lose!" she shouted, resulting in another explosion.

This time, her attack went to the roof where Masayoshi and Mokona were hanging from. As a result, the two flew in the air, before being caught by Masayoshi's kudan.

Just then, another commotion was heard. And there, standing at one of the gates, was Shougo.

"What do you think you're doing, Primera?" he asked with a frown.  
"Shougo-kun!" Primera gasped.

And Mokona mekyo-ed.

**To be continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the verryyyy late update! I'll be back soon when my internet's here. I changed some of the recent chapters, but just very few changes so don't worry. If it's not clear, the OC should be a dark, happy person and not a dark, quiet and evil one hehehe. Thanks for reading alright, and thanks for the review! Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 5: Overwhelmed**

The noisy crowd cheered on as they witnessed the kudan-fight before their eyes. The sky was filled with explosions and clashes of fire and water, the elements of both Syaoran's and Shougo's kudan. Through it all, Nazaiya stood and observed intently on the fighting scene and skills in front of her eyes. She observed, and she remembered.

Fai and Kurogane were standing safely somewhere near the palace, looking up as they looked at the two fought.  
"Syaoran is really cool!", Fai praised with a smile, "and he's not just a handsome kid."  
Kurogane looked at him. "He also seemed to know that you're not just a playful person".  
"Yes, plus he's more than just someone who loves archaeology." The wizard said. "And our Nazaiya-chan is someone who observes well, and a little unexpected at times too."

The two then turned their attention towards the said girl. But just then, right before their eyes, Nazaiya who was standing on a higher place fell backwards and lost her consciousness. And at that time, Shougo let out a whole lot of water with his kudan, occupying the palace with some sort of tsunami. Like an instinct, Kurogane jumped to take cover at a higher ground while Fai flew to save Nazaiya, grabbing and bringing her along to the ninja.

As Fai landed, he quickly looked at her in his arms, examining her face. To his surprise, a warm, red liquid was going down one of her nostrils.  
"Blood…" Fai muttered.

Just as they all got back to the hotel, Syaoran ran as fast as he could to Sakura's room. He was more than excited, knowing that now he had retrieved the feather that was actually in Masayoshi's kudan all along.

Sorata and Arashi smiled seeing the happy Syaoran, but their expression changed when they saw Kurogane carrying a weak Nazaiya along. Her eyes were open now, but they were only half-lidded.

"What happened?!" Sorata asked worriedly.  
"We aren't sure either," Fai answered, "but we'll just let her rest for now."  
The couple then nodded in agreement.

As Kurogane was walking through the hallway, Nazaiya lifted her head, signalling the ninja to put her down.  
"I'm fine now. I want to see the princess as well." She said, though her voice was unconvincing.  
"Fine." Kurogane put her down with nothing else to say.  
"No, she'll have to rest now." Arashi suddenly came from behind them, and looked at Nazaiya. "Her room is just by the end of the hallway, so I'll take her there."  
Though she was reluctant, Nazaiya went to her room with a sigh.

Stepping in her room, Nazaiya quickly sat down by the wall and leaned against it, closing her eyes in exhaustion. Arashi held out a glass of water for her, and she took it silently.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Arashi asked.  
Nazaiya looked down at her glass. "Earlier, I felt… overwhelmed."  
"I suppose your powers are starting to grow inside you?"  
Nazaiya drank the water, before looking at her. "You knew?"  
Arashi nodded. "Your powers had awakened when you handed over your crystal, and as you get around darkness or anything with a sense of evil, something inside you would absorb that dark aura. Thus, your powers would gradually grow."  
"You knew more about it than me, I suppose."  
"But it still doesn't explain why you felt overwhelmed, does it?"  
Nazaiya thought for a bit. "No, wait. It does."  
"How so? Because of the darkness in this city?"  
"That, and maybe because these powers were forced to back down at one point today. I was with a large crowd today and they should've affected me, but they didn't. And that was caused by…"  
Arashi waited. "Hm?"  
"Fai." Nazaiya said. "He held my hand earlier. It was because of his powers, then?"  
"…Either it's because of his powers, or just because of his presence itself."  
Nazaiya frowned. "I don't get this. I don't understand any of this. My powers would grow eventually, but what would happen then? What does that has to do with Fai?"  
"Calm down. You should rest, and don't think much. You're alright." Arashi assured her, before standing up. "I'm going now. Don't worry, Nazaiya-san."  
She then went out and closed the door behind her.

As silent crept up upon her, Nazaiya stood up and went to the window. She pushed open the curtains widely, and was happy to know that it was raining. She loves the rain, for whole lot of reasons. Right outside, she saw a figure standing in the rain. She looked closely, and was surprised to know who it was.

"Syaoran…?" she muttered.

There were three kudans protecting the said boy from the rain. And suddenly, they became four. Nazaiya's kudan had joined them, without having to be ordered.

There was a faint knock on the door, to her surprise.  
"Come in." she said simply, her eyes still glued at the boy.

The door was opened, and came in tall, friendly figure. Nazaiya turned her head to look at the person, and she smiled.  
"What's wrong, Fai?" she asked.  
"Just checking up on you. Why are you not resting?" Fai asked with a smile, approaching the window.  
"I just wanted to look at the rain. But Syaoran's out there…" she pointed out.  
"I know." He said. "Sakura didn't remember him and asked 'who are you?', so…"  
"He's crying, right?"  
"Seems like it. But crying is a way to show that you're strong as well."  
Nazaiya touched the window glass in front of her, feeling the slight cold on it. "What do you feel… when you cry?"  
Fai stared at her, before smiling again. "What do you mean?"  
"I have never cried before…" she stared into distance.  
"I guess you're strong too then, Nazaiya-chan." The wizard said, making her look at him now.

"Thank you Fai-san," She smiled at him, her eyes shone with appreciation towards the wizard. "For saving me when I was losing consciousness earlier."  
"And thank you, too Nazaiya-chan. You saved me too when I was falling, so we're even now." Fai spoke, before walking towards the door.

"Have a good rest, Nazaiya-chan." He said as he opened the door.  
"Oh, Fai, there's something I wanted to ask." She stopped him.  
"Hm?"  
"When you held my hand earlier… Why was your hand so cold?" she tilted her head in confusion.  
The wizard chuckled. "It's not that my hand was cold, but your hand was very, very warm. I knew you weren't sick, so I didn't say anything. Good night, Nazaiya-chan."

With a smile, Fai closed the door.

Just as he was in the hallway, Fai looked down and thought to himself for a moment.  
"Do you not know, or do you pretend to not know, Nazaiya-chan?" he spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. "Your powers are eating you up inside…"

The next day, the group was ready to leave for another world. Nazaiya was late that day as well, thus she quickly got ready and joined the group outside.

For the first time, she got to see the princess herself. In her eyes, the princess' eyes were almost empty, like a doll. She looked rather weak, but she's really pretty.

"Ah, Nazaiya-chan is here!" Fai exclaimed. "Sakura-chan, this is the girl I talked about last night."  
Nazaiya bowed slightly. "Sakura-san, I'm Nazaiya."  
"Oh, hello." Sakura simply answered, her voice soft and weak.

When everyone was ready, Mokona began to fly in the air. Its wings grew as it opened its mouth, ready to transport to another place.

"Thank you." Syaoran smiled.  
"Take care and good luck!" Sorata waved them, alongside Arashi.

A wave of wind surrounded them, and they were vanishing slowly into thin air. Before long, they were completely gone, and were on their way to another dimension.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Power to Control**

Approaching a new world through the black tunnel, Nazaiya could see a lot of people down there. With a loud crash, they all landed on some sort of a stall and scattered all the stuff that were being sold. To their amazement, they were a lot of people looking at them. It was noisy, too.

"Mokona is the center of attention!" the fluffy ball cheered.  
"Wah, there's so many people around!" Fai exclaimed, making no effort of standing up from the fall.

Suddenly, they were being overshadowed by a huge figure.  
"Who the hell are you?!" the huge figure shouted, whilst pulling Sakura's wrist harshly. "Answer me! Where did you all come from?!"

Right when he finished his words, Syaoran landed an angry blow on his huge face, making him fall back and released his grasp from Sakura. Fai, Mokona, Nazaiya and even Kurogane were very impressed by Syaoran's skills, letting out a slight cheer for the boy.

"You! Do you realize who you just kicked?!" the huge guy shouted again, wiping off his bloody nose and mouth.  
"STOP!" a loud, shrieky voice came not far from them. "Stop messing around with people you don't know, dumbass!". It was a little girl, standing proudly as she challenged the huge guy.  
"Chunhyang!" the huge guy voiced out in anger. "Who are you calling 'dumb'?!"  
"Besides you, who else is dumb around here?!" the girl fought back.

After a short while of shouting to each other, the huge guy then began to back off along with his followers. "Watch out kid, I'm gonna come back for revenge!" he managed to say, to their annoyance.

"Hyuu~ Everyone was looking at us just a moment ago." Fai said, rather happy.  
"Syaoran's amazing!" Mokona cheered.

Syaoran looked down, before realizing that they all had ruined the goods of the stall they fell on.  
"Ah, we're really sorry!" Syaoran apologized, but the vendor was not mad at all.

Syaoran then began to pick up the food and fruits that were on the floor, followed by Mokona and the others.

"Kuro-rin~ Help us too!" Fai waved at him. Though annoyed, Kurogane did help them… while muttering little curses. Sakura helped as well although she was sleepy, and once in a while she would steal glances at Syaoran. Nazaiya let out a smile, seeing how happy they were.

The girl Chunhyang looked over at them for a moment. Realizing how weird they were dressed, she couldn't help but wonder.  
"You guys look weird!" she voiced out.  
Fai laughed, before looking at Kurogane. "She said you're weird, Kuro-pon!"  
"If I'm weird, what does that makes you?!" Kurogane fought back.

Before long, the girl then took Sakura's hand before running along somewhere. Shocked, Syaoran quickly follow after them. And thus, Fai and Kurogane followed suit, apologizing to the vendor as they ran along. Nazaiya was sort of left behind, but she decided to run as well and laughed.

Chunhyang brought them all to her house, and waited for them to speak. Kurogane wasn't interested at all, and so does Nazaiya. She sat cross-legged next to him who was reading a book that was bought back in Hanshin Republic, and she was quiet. She listened to the girl's story about the Amenosa and everything, but she wasn't interested. She was still thinking of ways to track down what she seeks.

And suddenly they did introductions on themselves.  
"Chunhyang, was it? I'm Fai!" he introduced himself. "This is Sakura, Syaoran, that's Mokona. And the two sitting over there are Nazaiya and Kuro-puu."  
"It's Kurogane!" the ninja shouted, making the girl next to him annoyed.

Suddenly, she gasped. Sensing that something was coming, she stood up and stayed away from the walls. A strong wind blew upon them, and they were put on a full alert state.  
"Don't go outside!" Chunhyang warned them.

Just then, the windows opened and a strong wind made its way inside their house. A strong wind spiraled right outside the house, resulting in a tornado. The house was greatly shaken, and all they could do was take cover. Everyone was protecting each other, but Nazaiya bravely opened the door to step out. They all gasped in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Chunhyang shouted.  
"Nazaiya-chan!" Fai called out, unable to move.  
"Hey, come back here!" Kurogane joined in shouting for her.

She didn't want to listen. The wind was strong, but she was unfazed. The wind greatly blew through her hair, and yet her eyes were full of determination.

"_Spirit of wind, I call upon you_." Nazaiya looked up at the tornado, as if looking straight into its eyes. She then clenched her left hand and brought it upwards. "_Forgive me, and avenge your evil caller. You are now—,_" she opened her left hand wide, "_free_".

As if nodding, the tornado slowly faded into thin air. She looked up towards the place that the 'sender' was at, and smirked as the place was shaken by a huge and strong flow of wind.

Nazaiya then turned around and walked back inside the house as if nothing happened, before smiling to the surprised people in the house. Her nose slowly bled again, and she fell on her knees. Fai came to catch her, and he looked down at her worriedly.

"Fai-san…" she muttered as she reach out to Fai's hand, "I can control my powers on my own now…".  
The wizard gently clasped her hand in his, and smiled down at her. "Yes, you did."  
Smiling, Nazaiya closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

"Nazaiya!" Mokona shouted as it hopped near the two. "What happened to her, Fai?".  
"Don't worry, she's resting for a bit now." Fai then looked up, realizing that there was already a hole on the roof. "That wasn't just any normal wind, was it?"  
Chunhyang clenched her first. "No, it's not.". She looked up, taking a deep breath in. "DAMN YOU, RYANBAN!"

Back at Ryanban's castle, the crystal ball that was holding the feather in began to crack.  
"Just now the wind was coming back at us, and now this?! Who the hell has such powers?!" he shouted.

"Why do I have to fix somebody's house?" Kurogane grunted, hammering the roof of the house with a frown.  
"Because Chunhyan offered us a shelter for the night!" Fai answered happily, helping Kurogane by giving him planks of wood for the fixing.  
"But it's amazing that she lives all alone…" the ninja wondered.  
"Well, she said her mother died." Fai said, glancing over the mirror in the living room.  
"Anyway, how long are we going to stay here?!"  
"That depends on Mokona~ Sakura is still weak so Syaoran would be more than determined to search for the feather, you know…" Fai then sat down, drinking his tea.  
"Where did they go anyway?"  
"Out to spy on things I suppose~" Fai sipped his drink.  
"Hey, why do I have to do this all by myself?! What are you doing drinking tea over there!" Kurogane scolded Fai, and the blond laughed.  
"I just wanna see you work, Kuro-puu!" Fai said, waving at the ninja. "Don't be too loud or Nazaiya is going to wake up shocked!"

The blond then put his cup down and looked over the girl sleeping right beside him. He then went quiet, almost in deep thought. The time passed by with a gentle wind coming their way, and Kurogane's hammering noises. Before long, he was finished. He quickly jumped down and went in the house, putting down the hammer in annoyance.

"Seriously, if I had to do this again…." Kurogane sat down beside the tea tray and sighed. He looked over the quiet wizard, wondering. "Why are you so quiet suddenly?"  
"You know Kuro-rin, if she didn't stop the tornado earlier, this whole house could eventually be destroyed." Fai said, looking at the ninja. "And then it'll be more work for you to clean up all the mess."  
Kurogane glanced at the said girl. "She used her own powers and yet she fainted. Might as well not use it at all."  
"No, I don't think that's the case…" Fai said, staring into an empty space. "But I do somehow wish there's a way for her to stop using magic for now…"  
"Why is that?"  
"Well that's something that only us, people with magic knows." Fai shrugged.  
"Tch, you magicians." Kurogane grunted, and Fai smiled at him.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Controlled Powers**

At the sight of Chunhyan and the others, Fai stopped playing the board game he was playing with Kurogane and greeted them all. Realizing the gloomy atmosphere, the two knew instantly.

"Something happened?" Nazaiya asked, suddenly coming out of a nearby room. She looked fine, and she had changed into clothes that are similar with what Sakura and Chunhyan were wearing; a hanbok.

Sitting down next to Fai, Nazaiya listened to their story. About them being attacked and all, by the tornado again even. Chunhyan said that Ryanban's castle was protected by a powerful magic that can't be penetrated, no matter how many times she and the villagers tried.

Nazaiya frowned. "The wind spirit isn't pleased at all. They are controlled again, even after I released them…" she muttered, clenching her fist.  
"Hmm. How about taking the son as a hostage?" Fai suggested, his face making a happy smile.  
"…You just suggested a crime happily." Kurogane said.  
"Anyway," Fai continued, "they say Ryanban suddenly get powers some years ago right? Knowing that the time that flows between dimensions are different….. Then it might be—"  
"Sakura's feather…" Syaoran said, his eyes full of determination. "I will go get it."  
"But Syaoran… aren't you hurt?" Sakura stopped him, although her eyes were tired and she was still in a daze.  
"I'm not gonna stop you Syaoran," Fai said, "but Ryanban's powers aren't something you can expect… You have to at least break the powers at the entrance."  
"Then can't any of you two do anything?" Kurogane asked, aiming at both Fai and Nazaiya.  
"Nope, not at all~" Fai said happily, one of his hand stopping Nazaiya from saying anything.

Ignoring the angry Kurogane, Mokona suggested something.  
"Let's ask Yuuko~" it sang.

Using the magical red thing on his head, Mokona called out for the dimensional witch.  
"Ah, Mokona. What is it?" she asked.

After telling her the whole story, Yuuko nodded in understanding. "I see. But to break the spell, you don't even have to ask me. Fai, can you not use your powers?"  
"But I gave you that tattoo, right?" Fai answered with a smile.  
"That tattoo is just a seal, not your powers itself." Yuuko spoke.  
"But I have rules to not use magic without it." The wizard said, always having excuses.  
"Then what about Nazaiya?" the witch still won't back down.  
"She can't use them as well." Fai defended in her place, before she could say anything.  
Yuuko paused for a moment. "Fine. But I will need something as the price."

Before anyone could say anything, Nazaiya took Fai's magic wand as revenge and showed it to Yuuko.  
"This will do, right?" she said, not caring what Fai would say.  
Syaoran stopped her, "Is this okay? This is Fai-san's…."  
"Ah, it's really okay. I planned to give it anyways." Fai said happily, before handing it over for Mokona to suck it in.

Before long, Mokona let out a little, powerful ball from his mouth. Syaoran caught it, and stared it for a moment.  
"This thing…" Syaoran mumbled, "could break the spell.."

"NO!" Chunhyan's voice rang through their ears. "Why can't I come along?!"  
"It'll be very dangerous, and Ryanban's powers is—" Fai tried to calm her down.  
"I know that already! I want to come too!" she fought back.

Fai glanced at Kurogane with a smile, but Kurogane looked away. "I'm not good with kids."  
Nazaiya walked pass Kurogane and muttered, "I'm not good with kids as well, but that's not the case."

She went to kneel in front of Chunhyan and held each of her shoulders.  
"Chunhyan, look at me." Nazaiya gently spoke, and Chunhyan did. "My mother died while protecting people, too. So I know how you feel. I _know well_ how you wanted to avenge your mother."  
Chunhyan wiped her tears. "You, too?"  
"Yes." Nazaiya tilted her head with a smile. "But if you join us and get hurt in the process and maybe even killed… Will your mother, in the other world, be happy? Do you not want her to be in peace?"

Everyone was quiet. They all understood what she was saying. After all, they had all lost a loved one... and loved ones.

"Be a good girl and stay with Sakura, alright? Protect her. Can you do that much for us?" she asked again.  
The little girl was quiet.  
Sakura managed to smile at Nazaiya, before hugging Chunhyan close.

"Very well then." Nazaiya stood up. "Let's go to the castle and get Sakura's feather."

Without many words, they all began to leave the house and stepped towards the castle.

Nazaiya was walking at the very back, her eyes looking down as she walked. Fai went close and walked beside her, waiting for her respond. Getting no feedback, Fai took Mokona in his hands and smiled.

"Mokona, can you go bother Kuro-mii for a bit? I want to walk with Nazaiya-chan." The blond said, and Mokona nodded in agreement.

The fluffy ball hopped its way to the ninja's head, earning a scolding from him.  
"Fai asked me to stick with Kuro-mii!" Mokona voiced out happily. "He wanted to walk alone with Nazaiya-chan~".  
"…Must be something to do with her magic." Kurogane said.  
"Eh? Is there something wrong?" Mokona asked worriedly.  
Syaoran looked up to Kurogane. Knowing that both of them know almost nothing about magic, they shrugged it off. "Everything's fine, Mokona." Syaoran said, though it wasn't very convincing.

"What is it?" Nazaiya asked, still looking down.  
"Were you mad that I didn't let you use your powers when Yuuko asked for it?" Fai answered with a question, teasing the girl with confusion.  
"I won't be as pissed if you tell me why." She was now looking up at the blond, wanting an answer.  
"Hm~," Fai pretended to think, "For now, can you not use your powers? I'll tell you about it later if you can promise me that."  
She was quiet for a second. "…Fine. Knowing that other people knows about my power more than me makes me even more mad, Fai-san."  
"Nazaiya-chan is adorable when she's mad, so it's fine~" Fai cooed. "Ah, looks like we have arrived!"

There were multiple entrance doors around the castle's gate wall, and there was one in front of them. Before Fai could say anything, Kurogane pushed the huge door open with all his strength. To their surprise, they could only see a floating castle above the clouds in front of them, with no way of breaking through.

"Kuro-min is very impatient! The castle is protected by spells, so of course it won't be easy to get in. And that is why!" Fai clapped his hands, "It is time for the ball to make its appearance!"  
Syaoran hesitated as he held the ball. "But what do I do with it….?"  
Mokona then hopped on to Syaoran's shoulder. "Throw it!" it said, "Throw it with all your strength! Throw it inside the castle!"

Syaoran then threw the ball slowly up in the air, before flipping to kick it with all his might towards the castle. The ball flew quickly and smashed the barrier that was protecting the castle, and the doors were opened as the barrier cracked and vanished into thin air.

Nazaiya giggled. "I thought Mokona told Syaoran to throw, but I guess a kick works too."

Entering the castle, they had to walk through a long, quiet hallway. Though they were walking for a while, they couldn't seem to find the way. Syaoran dropped something when they entered earlier, and after walking for a while, he ended up stepping on the thing he dropped earlier.

"We came back right where we started…" Syaoran said, sounding disappointed.  
"Damn, we're just wasting our time then." Kurogane grunted.  
"Mokona is tired!" the fluffy ball hopped on to Kurogane.  
"You haven't walked at all!" the ninja scolded the playful Mokona.

Fai went to a nearby wall and put his right hand on it, as if to sense something.  
"There's a strong power force here…" he muttered, sounding serious for once.  
"Weren't you unable to use magic?" Kurogane asked suspiciously.  
"This is not magic, this is intuition!" Fai said, back to his usual self. "I'm sure you all could sense it right?"  
Syaoran looked at the wizard, before looking at the other girl who also yields magic.  
"Well," she shrugged, "it is as 'Fai-sama' says."

Fai eyed her with a smile, and she let out a playful grin.

Without wasting time, Kurogane made his way to the wall. Before anything, he punched the wall with a strong force, resulting in a huge hole that became an entryway for all of them. Mokona cheered happily for Kurogane, and Nazaiya clapped her hands in amusement.

There was some sort of a resting place at the center of the room, and there was somebody there.

"Who's there?" Syaoran asked.

A female stood up, as if welcoming the group. She wore a pretty, royalty black dress and she had a pretty crown on. There was a round jewel on the crown, resembles Mokona's though slightly different. She was very beautiful, and though she was smiling, she doesn't open her mouth when speaking.

"You have finally arrived," she spoke, "you nameless wanderers."

Nazaiya looked at the lady intently. "This is not just a witch…" she whispered to herself. "This is a demonic being…. _My kind_."

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Between Heart and Mind**

Seeing the beautiful, demonic witch made Nazaiya lost in thought. She was as if not there with the guys, as she could barely hear what they were conversing about with the witch. She looked down, her mind and heart began to crumble with a lot of things.

"We are seeking for something inside this castle," Syaoran spoke, "so could you please tell us where the Ryanban is?"  
The witch looked at Syaoran, staring deep into his eyes. "Your eyes are very pleasant… very bright…". She then turned to look at Nazaiya. "But you my dear… Very dark… and hidden."

Nazaiya then looked at her with intense eyes, but she doesn't say anything.

The witch then turned her attention towards the others. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you where he is. My role is to stop you… _here_".

In a blink of an eye, the empty large room became a different place. Except for the witch herself, everyone was standing on top of tall, stone pillars. They were as if at a plain temple ground, with the mountains as the surrounding and the clouds up high.

"…An illusion?" Kurogane voiced out.  
"No," the witch stated, "this is my secret art. An illusion is only to fool people, but my secret art… is more than just pretty."

The witch pointed towards Syaoran, and as she did that, little balls of liquid flew quickly towards the boy. He dodged it, but some of it got stuck on his sleeves. The liquid damaged part of Syaoran's sleeves, melting it as it let out a hissing, burning sound.

"The damage inflicted by my secret art is real." The witch said proudly.  
"So if we get badly hurt…" Fai muttered.  
"You die." The witch calmly replied, beginning to order her secret art on an all-out attack.

As Syaoran dodged more of it, his right foot landed on the pool underneath. Feeling a surge of pain, he quickly jumped back up, only to find that his foot was damaged by the water. Even without him saying it, it looked painful.

"If you fall into the pool, you'll melt!" Fai warned. "This witch is very tricky and strong so be careful!"

Using the things she learnt by observing, Nazaiya jumped from one pillar to another, although she seemed out of it. The water droplets barely could reach her, and she knew why. But as the witch gradually upgraded the size of the droplets, one of it burnt the end of her clothes. Jumping in a hanbok is a task itself, and being disturbed mentally is another.

Stopping at one pillar, she began to clench her fists in anger.

"Witch…. Mage… Why do they have to be different?!" Nazaiya spoke to herself angrily, causing the others to be surprised.  
"Nazaiya-chan?" Fai asked worriedly, still dodging the water balls.  
"What's got into her?" Kurogane asked Fai, but the wizard shrugged.

Seeing Syaoran's injured foot, she got even angrier as she jumped from one pillar to another, realizing that the water balls began to come at her. "If only I could heal…" she huffed. "If only those powers come back…."  
"Nazaiya-chan, are you okay?" Fai asked worriedly, trying to approach her by jumping on the pillars.  
"Don't come near!" she shouted, a tear coming down her cheek. "I'm so confused and mad!"  
"Her heart's unstable, she can't hear us." Fai frowned, now moving away. "Syaoran, the magic is weaker up there!" the wizard then pointed towards the sky, which appeared clear and unreachable.  
"But what about you guys? And Nazaiya-san…" Syaoran doubted.  
"It's fine! Kuro-pii will handle things here somehow~ You should just kick your way up there!" Fai smiled. "As for Nazaiya-chan, she won't be like that for long…"  
"….Thank you guys." Syaoran muttered. "I'll go now."

Using the long wooden stick that was obtained from one of the pillars, Kurogane launched Syaoran up as he jumped on it and kicked his way towards the clouds, breaking a different barrier before ending up at another place.

"Hyuu~ You two are so cool!" Fai cheered.  
"One escaped," the witch said, "but it can't be helped. I'll just finish you remaining children."

The witch now lashed out attacks of explosive liquid balls, and the waters that splashed on them was very painful. Still, both Fai and Kurogane don't look as affected.

"Looks like this is going to be a serious crisis, Kuro-puu!" Fai said happily.  
"Hmph." Kurogane smirked. "That girl doesn't seem to do anything except dodging, so maybe she's fine now."  
"You mean Nazaiya-chan?" Fai said, "She's never fine to begin with. You do see how the water can't get to her, right?"  
"…Something to do with her magic?" Kurogane guessed.  
"Correct! Kuro-mii is clever after all~" Fai teased. "But since I told her not to use her magic, she held it in. Though I doubt she's in a right state of mind now."

As Fai finished his words, a large ball came through and was about to splash on him. Like an instinct, Kurogane pushed Fai away with his stick, sending him flying to another pillar.

"Kuro-muu, you're meeaaann!" Fai whined, holding his pained stomach.  
"If I don't do that, you'll get burnt." Kurogane spoke. "You're very strict, not letting her use her magic, and not wanting to use your own magic in this kind of situation."  
Fai didn't reply, but smiled instead.

As the two conversed on how they don't want to die, Nazaiya was now standing on the furthest pillar she could find. Having no control of making up her mind, she now began to approach the witch on her own, pillar by pillar.

"Ah, looks like we have to do something." Fai suggested, noticing Nazaiya's movements.  
"Heh…" Kurogane smirked, and Fai looked at him with a confused face.  
The witch was then ready to order her huge droplets, "Are you done with your last conversations, children? Now… bye bye."

An ocean of water waved through, surrounding them in a circle. Before the witch could do anything, she saw Fai flying down towards her, and she smiled.

"Willing to rush your deaths?" she spoke.

Fai replied her smile, before making way for Kurogane who was swiftly approaching and to attack her. Though the witch pierced through Kurogane's shirt with her long claws, he was unharmed because of the magazine that he had. Muttering that he hated the rain, Kurogane used the stick on his hand to smash the stone on the witch's crown, breaking it as the surrounding was returned to the former plain, large room.

Thanking Kurogane with a kiss on the cheek, the witch told them that she was put under a spell because of the stone.

"You children are very full of spirit. I'm sorry for blocking your way." The witch spoke. "But your friend there…" she pointed towards Nazaiya who fell on the ground, "is different. You have to help her, if she _is_ your friend of course."

Kurogane then made his way towards the said girl, attempting to get her stand on her own feet. But as Kurogane pulled up her left hand, Nazaiya pulled away harshly as she looked into Kurogane's eyes furiously. Her eyes were the same, but it has a very strong, dark aura on her.

Fai then made his way past Kurogane, now kneeling to hold both of Nazaiya's hands. To Kurogane's surprise, she doesn't pull away at all. She looked down, finally coming back to her senses.

"Nazaiya-chan, it's me…" Fai whispered, holding her hands tightly in his own.  
Nazaiya looked up, realizing that it was the blond. She can now hear what they were saying, and her mind was clear, as her heart was stable.

"Fai-san…" she muttered, her breath hitched.

Wiping away her tears earlier, Fai pulled her up to stand. Her mind was still fazed, and Fai decided to hold her hand and held her close to him.

"Well then children," the witch said, "those bastards are on the highest floor of this place."  
"Alright, let us head there." Fai smiled, strengthening his grip on Nazaiya's hand.

Nazaiya felt the intenseness on her hand, and looked up at the smiling Fai. There was a sense of regret, and yet to protect, inside him towards her. Silently, as she looked down, she smiled. Blushing slightly, she mumbled something that couldn't be heard by anyone. "Thank you, Fai-san…"

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Another Unwanted Encounter**

After saying goodbyes in the land of Korio, they were being transferred into another dimension again by Mokona. Arriving at a new world, they were surprised to see a huge lake right in front of their eyes, and were only surrounded by the lush, green forest.

"There is no sign of people around…" Fai wondered. "Mokona, can you sense any of Sakura-chan's feathers?"  
"I detect a strong power…" Mokona spoke, "underneath the lake."  
Kurogane frowned. "You don't expect us to dive in there, do you?".  
"W-wait!" Suddenly a sweet, female voice came from behind them.

It was Sakura. As she was coming near and muttered something, she immediately fell asleep right then and there. Fortunately, Kurogane caught her just in time.

"She was trying so hard to stay awake at Chunhyan's place. Guess she reached her limit." Fai reprimanded, smiling his signature smile.  
"Well," Nazaiya said, "if you guys wanna go and look around, I can stay here and look out for her."  
Syaoran nodded. "I'll stay, too."  
"It's decided then." Fai exclaimed, "Me and Kuro-rin will go look around~"

After setting a small fire to warm up a bit, Fai and Kurogane began to venture in the woods, with Mokona tagging along. Seeing that they were starting to lose in sight, Nazaiya looked at the worried Syaoran.

"If you wanna go in there to check out what's in the water, I guess you should go _now_." Nazaiya suggested, pointing towards the lake.  
Syaoran looked at her for a moment. "Is it alright?"  
"Of course," she nodded, "I'll keep an eye on her so don't worry."  
As Syaoran stood up from sitting and prepared himself to go in the lake, he looked over at the girl. "Thanks, Nazaiya-san."  
She replied with a smile, before waving Syaoran as he jumped into the lake, leaving the place in silence.

Nazaiya looked up and realized that it was getting dark, and colder. Fog was starting to make its way on the lake, but she could still clearly see around her. Better yet, she _sensed _a presence of someone she knew well. She stood up, looking suspiciously around her.

"It's just the two of us now, so you better come out." Nazaiya spoke. "But don't make noises, or you'll wake the princess up."

It took a while, before she saw a figure right in front of her eyes. The figure smirked, as if mocking her.

"I thought I told you not to follow me anymore, Ryoji." Nazaiya frowned, feeling annoyed.  
"I wasn't following you. I just happen to be on the same place as you, Nazaiya." He said with a smile.  
"That couldn't be possible. How come we can meet each other on the same dimension twice? I don't think this is a coincidence." She answered with suspicious eyes.

Ryoji wasn't even bothered to answer her. Smirking again, he began to move forward, as if to attack her. Noticing his change of pace, Nazaiya quickly dodged and jumped away as he lunged forward to slash her with his short sword. She stepped back slowly, making sure she's keeping a distance from the guy.

As she noticed the change in Ryoji's eyes, Nazaiya knew well what was coming for her. Ryoji kept getting near her to attack, and she kept dodging away and jumping around. Finally he stopped attacking as Nazaiya landed right in front of Sakura, who was sleeping soundly under a tree. Nazaiya gasped for air, her stamina was running out. Ryoji put his sword away, folding his arms in satisfaction.

"I see you have been training well, Nazaiya." Ryoji said, as if it was a compliment.  
"Are you trying to kill me?!" she said in between breaths.  
"Nope, just testing you. You learn a lot from your friends, eh?" He mocked, "Did that mage thought you anything?"  
"He is a wizard!" she argued, "and you don't have the right to say anything about my friends!"  
"I wasn't even badmouthing them, you know? And he is _not_ a wizard."  
"Shut up, Ryoji. Go back to Shadow Valley. If you stay away too long from home, you'll die. That's your curse right?" Nazaiya couldn't help but to mention it. After all, this guy _did_ grew up with her.

The smirk on Ryoji's face was starting to fade. Slowly, he took a dagger from inside his cloak that was similar to hers, before aiming at her face. Nazaiya gasped in surprise, but she was ready to dodge it. As if he was concentrating, Ryoji then aimed the dagger at the sleeping Sakura. Before Nazaiya could do anything, he threw it across and hoped that it'll hit the poor princess.

Like an instinct, Nazaiya reached out for the dagger and stopped it right before it hits Sakura's cheek. A drip of blood fell down on the ground from her hand, as she realized that she stopped the dagger by holding its blade. Holding back the pain, she threw the dagger across the ground, making it land right in front of Ryoji's feet. The guy looked at the dagger with uninterested eyes, before staring at her intently.

"You didn't use your powers at all today. Did someone told you not to?" he asked.

Nazaiya hesitated for a second. Somehow, just somehow, she could sense the worry and care in his voice. A part that she had never seen of the guy even a lot of years ago.

"I choose not to." She answered, half-lying.

As if sighing in regret, he turned around. Without saying a word, he began to walk away as the fog thickens. He then vanished, as if he was never there.

As he was out of sight, Nazaiya hissed at the pain on her hand. She looked at her bleeding palm, noticing a trace of cut. She jumped a bit when Sakura slightly shifted in her sleep, and Nazaiya was scared if in any case, one of them were to know what happened.

Quickly, she stepped on the little tiny spots of blood on the ground and covered it with dirt. She then went to the dagger, picked it up, before throwing it into the bushes. Realizing that everything was settled, she sighed in relief. The only thing left was her bleeding palm.

Just then, the lake shone with a powerful light from underneath. She was mesmerized for a second, but she knew that this would mean that the group would come together soon here. If they saw her wound, they may be wondering.

And then it crossed her mind. She was a healer when she was a kid, so there's no way the powers fade away completely. She looked at her palm, before frowning to remember how she healed people back in the past.

"All I have to think about is a hope after being healed…" she whispered. "_I hope that my wound would heal, so I can help the people I'm travelling with._"

As she did so, a small light glowed upon her hand. In just a few seconds, her cut was nowhere in sight. Her palm was as perfect as it was earlier; as if the cut wasn't even there. Realizing that the dried blood was still present, she went to wipe it with a leaf that fell right upon her feet. Luckily, the she got rid of it quick. As she heard footsteps coming her way, she threw the used leaf and waited for the others, as if nothing happened.

After Mokona teased Syaoran about Sakura being unconscious when Syaoran just got out of the water, and after he ran quickly just to know that Sakura was just asleep, everyone was gathered around the fire to relax a bit.

Looking at the worried Syaoran, Fai couldn't help but speak;  
"Syaoran, we will all try to find Sakura's feathers, right? If so, you should relax a bit. Don't think about all those unhappy things all the time, otherwise you would not be able to forget even if you want to. You can smile, you can be happy. No one would get mad if you do, Syaoran-kun. Someone will feel happy for you."

Sitting quietly just across Fai, Nazaiya looked at the wizard as he spoke those words. His eyes were lonely when he said it, and she thought that what he said was as if for her, or at least, for himself. She then looked at Syaoran, who looked like he was reminiscing something before suddenly smiling.

"Syaoran is smiling!" Mokona exclaimed happily, "Mokona is very happy!"  
"Of course! Me too, and Kuro-pin too~" Fai said happily.  
"I have nothing to do with it!" Kurogane looked away.  
Nazaiya let out a little smile. "I'm happy too."  
"Waahh, Mokona saw Nazaiya-chan smiling as well~" the fluffy ball sang.

Just then, Sakura woke up. Quickly standing up, Sakura began to run to the lake, claiming that Syaoran's might be in there. Syaoran managed to stop him, and they both looked at each other, feeling relieved. Everyone then stood up, looking at the two.

"Sakura-chan," Fai said, "I know you're worried because you don't have all of your memory right now. But just try to enjoy this journey. After all, it's not easy for us to be together like this." He then smiled at everyone, satisfied with his own words.

Smiling, Sakura then promised to do her best in the journey. And again, Syaoran looked like he was reminiscing.

"And everyone," Nazaiya suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry… Back in the previous country, I didn't know what got into me. I really don't. It was rude of me…" she looked down with regret.

Suddenly, Nazaiya saw Sakura coming close and before anything, she felt like she was being hugged by the said princess.

"Sakura-san…?" Nazaiya was surprised.  
"It's okay, Nazaiya-san." Sakura said, "Mokona told me about it earlier. You don't have to feel bad. As Fai-san said, it's not easy for all of us to be together like this. And after all, we are both girls."

Speechless, Nazaiya slowly wrapped her arms around the princess, appreciating her company. Though she was utterly shocked, she had nothing to say.

After pulling away, Sakura smiled at her, before slowly holding both of Nazaiya's hands.

"Earlier…" Sakura started, "was someone else here?"

Hearing Sakura's words, Nazaiya's eyes widened in surprise. Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane looked at each other, and Mokona made a worried face.

"Someone else…?" Nazaiya asked back, tilting her head.  
"Yes," the princess nodded, "when I was asleep,I felt like there is a presence of someone… a stranger. I was worried, that's why…"

Nazaiya didn't know how to answer the princess' question for a bit.

"The important thing is I managed to look after you well for a while, Sakura-san. So don't worry!" Nazaiya smiled. It's not like she lied or told the truth, she was avoiding answering and that was the best thing she could say. Sakura replied with a smile as well, and she didn't ask anything further.

After some more talking, everyone then was prepared to move into another world. As everyone stood close, Fai lowered his head to whisper at the girl he was looking intently at since just a while ago.

"So Nazaiya-chan, did you use your powers or not?" Fai asked in a friendly tone.  
Gulping, she slowly nodded. "A teeny, weeny bit…"  
"Guess you'll have to wait till I really tell you about your powers, then." He playfully said.  
"I don't think I care anymore." She muttered in reply. "As long as I can stay beside you guys, I'll use it to help everyone."

The blond smiled in approval, before standing straight up again. "Looks like Nazaiya-chan is growing up!" He teased, before being hit lightly on the arm by the said girl.

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Cold**

It was a blur for Nazaiya since she used a little of her healing powers in the recent dimension, but now she realized that they were all inside some sort of bar or café in a very cold, dark country. Jade Country, as it was called. As the group sat down together at a round table, Fai couldn't help but notice how they stood out by hearing people's whispers. Of course, whoever could guess that it was all because of their distinctive, odd clothes.

As Nazaiya sipped her cup of hot milk, she could hear how worried Syaoran was. With the fact that they had no money of the country, how are they supposed to pay for the drinks and get out of there? But as Nazaiya put her cup down, she saw the signature smile of Fai that he always does on a daily basis.

"It's gonna be alright!" Fai exclaimed, "Right, Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura blinked, confusion written all over her face.

Before long, Sakura was then being sat on another table, where she played cards and won every single round by having the kings of the cards, all of them, in each and every turn. Everyone was amazed, but the other players were of course dissatisfied. They claimed her for cheating, and when they did, Fai defended her.

"If you're not happy about it," Fai pointed to Kurogane, "then you can talk with the guy over there!"  
Kurogane was in a bad mood, because Mokona took his food again. And when the players looked at him, he gave him the 'what-the-hell-do-you-even-want' look, sending shivers down their spine.

Nazaiya on the other hand, couldn't help but feel envious of the princess. With Fai's coat being wrapped around her, she was really lucky and looked really adorable. It is as they say, 'the beloved child of God'. She was more annoyed about the coat though. Nazaiya's own coat wasn't even using a thick fabric, and she's not even used to being at cold places such as this. Frowning with a slight pout, she kept it to herself. She then turned her focus towards the man that came towards them with drinks and complimented Sakura.

As they all gathered around the table again, the man began to tell about the legend of The Golden-Haired Princess that resides in the North. The princess received a feather, then her parents died, and after that kids were starting to go missing. She listened intently, but something about it seemed off. Or to be exact, something about that man seemed off. But she wasn't interested to dig in the details, though. Before she knew it, the group has decided; head north to investigate about the legend.

After paying for everything with the money they won earlier, Nazaiya observed at the whole new look everyone was in, including herself. She had a beautiful gown with ruffles and pretty laces that compliments her looks, which adds a vintage charm on her. Her dull, black cloak was ditched away as she was wearing a much more brighter, thicker cloak to cover herself, similar like the new one Sakura was wearing. She then looked at the guys, who wore a very gentleman-like clothes. The most charming in her eyes was of course, Fai. With his blue eyes and blond hair, the outfit he wore was really breathtaking. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat.

After enough preparations, they all got on their horses. Rejecting Fai's offer of riding a horse together like Sakura did with Syaoran, Nazaiya got on her white, 'majestic' horse and smiled triumphantly. She felt happy to be independent riding a horse, because as far as she remembered, she never did to get on one despite being trained back in her place long years ago.

The group then marched forward to north, though they had little to no clue or directions. As they passed through a black, creepy forest that only had dark branches of trees, Nazaiya couldn't help but shiver at the cold. Still, she couldn't adjust to the surrounding. It felt different. Really different.

"Wah~" Mokona cooed, "the trees curved at just the right angle!"  
"I don't care about that. It's getting cold." Kurogane groaned.  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked Sakura, which was replied with a nod.  
"I'm fine. This cloak is very thick." She smiled.  
"Ah, that's right." Fai said, "Sakura-chan's country is in the middle of dessert right?"  
"Yes, but it's very cold at night." The princess answered.  
"What about you, Kuro-tan?" Fai asked again.  
"There's two seasons. Cold in the winter, and hot in the summer." The ninja answered.  
"What about Fai?" Mokona perked his ears up.  
"My place is wayyy colder than here." He smiled.  
"What about Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's turn to ask.  
"I travel a lot, so I'm used to both." Syaoran smiled.  
"And Nazaiya-chan?" Fai looked over at the girl.

The said girl clenched tightly on her cloak, trying to surpass the cold. Realizing that everyone was looking at her, she tried to smile. "I'm not used to the cold at all." Her voice cracked, and Fai had to quickly come beside her, making sure she was okay. He always knew what to do.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Nazaiya-chan?" he asked, very worried to be honest.  
"I couldn't even bring myself to speak…" She mumbled, looking as if she was about to freeze right then and there.

Just then, Mokona spotted a signboard of a village. It wrote 'SPIRIT', as Syaoran read it. For a minute, they praised him for his knowledge. But the next minute, Kurogane called out for everyone to be alert. As they entered the village, they could sense the glares and unwelcoming aura around them, making them know that they weren't welcomed at all.

They ventured through the village, and passed by with their horses. Syaoran decided to ask something at a kid that he saw, but the kid then was dragged back inside her house, while being scolded for going outside and talking to strangers. Syaoran frowned, feeling unaccomplished.

As they neared the center of the village, they were all stopped in their tracks when a number, a huge number of snipers were aimed at them. Their horses neighed, feeling as surprised as their owners were. A leader, or what he appeared to be, stepped out and looked at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?!" he shouted, his voice echoes.  
"We are travelling around the world for old legends and architectures." Syaoran answered calmly.  
"What for?!" the leader shouted again.  
"To write a book." Syaoran answered simply, to everyone's surprise.  
"A book? A kid like you?!" he asked suspiciously, yet again.  
"No, not me." Syaoran pointed towards Fai. "But it's that person."  
"That's right!" Fai exclaimed happily. "That's my assistant! The girl with him is my little sister. And that black guy over there is my servant!"  
Before Kurogane could object, Mokona headbutt-ed him on the back from inside his clothes, allowing him no chance to speak.  
"And what about this other girl?" the leader asked, and a sniper was aimed straight to her face.

Nazaiya was too cold to even speak, and she couldn't care less if the guy shoot her.

"This, is my fiancée. So I ask none of you would ever hurt, much less to even point her with anything, again." Fai smiled, a hint of anger in his voice. "Don't even come close to her, actually. She's mine."

Nazaiya looked at him with widened eyes, surprised at his words. She smiled a little and blushed slightly, looking down as she mumbled a thanks. Somewhere in her heart, she kinda wished it was true. Her eyesight then weren't very useful as everything went by a blur again.

She heard someone saying stop, stopping the people with the weapons, before inviting everyone to his house. Introducing himself as Kyle Londart, a doctor in the village, Nazaiya couldn't help but feel suspicious again. It might be because how her heart responds with bad intentions, but she couldn't even control her powers to begin with, so she decided to keep it to herself again.

Before long, a guy with a moustache barged in the house, interrupting all of them who were talking in the living room. Calling the team as vagabonds, the doctor then defended them by saying that they all could be their last hope. And as fast as he came, he went outside of the door and stepped furiously, with an old man having to keep up with him. Mr. Glosam and the mayor, as they were introduced.

Though they were still talking, Nazaiya couldn't even remember how she fell asleep right then and there in the living room, not caring whether she missed an info or two.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I thought of updating today since I had wifi for some time, though I didn't write much. Hope you guys enjoyed this story so far! Thank you sooo much for following and favoriting this story, really! I know it sounds cheesy, but hey, I really am happy!

If there's anything at all to say regarding the story, you can always review anytime. But you don't have to if you don't want to, really hahaha. Today I followed my bro to an anime fest, so I'm particularly happy ^_^

Welp. See ya in the next update, thank you so much for reading! Bye~


End file.
